Future Ninja
by krazyk1000
Summary: It's a story about ninja after Naruto's time. Where Westernization kicks in a little, the Akatsuki wage a war with the Great Countries, and so on. With new teams and new jutsus!New chapter 5!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it, I'm just a fan with a big imagination.

Prologue

It's now been 50 years since the 7Th Hokage, Uzamaki Naruto had passed away. Konoha is becoming stronger especially under the lead of the 10th Hokage. The war against the Akatsuki is coming close to an end, and an alliance is about to be made with the sound village. A new team is about to be formed, 3 new genin will be placed under the supervision of a jonin. A lot of changes have occured since the 7th's time, especially with connections to the western countries such as the US or England and many different people have moved into Konoha. Even though everything is looking sweet, new problems will arise.


	2. Chapter 1 Team Rey

Chapter 1-Team Rey

It's 7 o' clock and the sun was beginning to raise and light poured into Konoha. A young boy named John was waking up. He had just graduated from the ninja academy and became a genin. After remembering that, he got dressed quickly so he could finally meet his new team. He thought of all the cool missions he would get. He wanted to be just like his grandfather. Half an hour later, he set off to meet with his new squad.

Meanwhile, another boy named Yamati Lucas was just getting up. He too, just became a ninja and got ready in about an hour. He didn't want to meet with his squad because he thinks he can do everything on his own. He then realized that he was going to be late to meet with his new team and ran out the door while putting on his boots.

And while all of this was going on, a young girl was sitting in the park waiting for her new team. Her name was Kikolo Kerri. She could hardly wait to meet her new team and become friends with them. She began to notice that her team, including her captain, was late and let out a big sigh.

Just then, a puff of smoke came out of nowhere and a boy a little taller than Kerri appeared. Kerri knew that this was her leader, since he had on the vest that all chunins and jonins wore, but couldn't believe how young he was. They were practically the same age! Then the boy began to talk.

"Why hello there. Sorry about the suprise, I'm Yukuzu Rey, your new captain. What's your name?"

"I'm Kerri. Kikolo Kerri. The other two aren't here here yet so..."

"Make that the other one because John is right here!"

John just appeared out of nowhere out of breath and panting. Then Lucas appeared running shortly after.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Anyway, I'm Yamati Lucas. Are you my new squadmates?" Thinking "You got to be freaking kidding me."

Rey replied, "Why yes we are. I'm Yukuzu Rey, your new squad leader. Age 13 and ranked 25 out of 300 in the jonin ranks. Now how about you, John was it?"

Everybody else thought "Whoa. He's our age, but he has exceed us so quickly!"

"I'm John!!! I'm also age 13 and a brand new genin!! I'm gonna be just like my grandfather, the 7th Hokage!!"

Rey Thinking "I should have known he was an Uzumaki what with the spikey blonde hair and loud talking. This should be interesting." Talking "Okay then. Next, tell us about yourself now Kerri, then you, Lucas."

"Well anyway, like I said before, I'm Kikolo Kerri. Age 13 and new genin. I want to be one of the greatest kunoichi in Konoha like Haruno Sakura or The late legendary Sannin, Tsunade."

Thinking Well at least she's hot. That's for sure. Talking "I'm Yamati Lucas, as I have said before. age 13 new genin. I'm considered a genius and can take down anyone in my way. I'm that good. I don't even know why I need to be placed in a squad."

Rey said, "I'll tell you why. Because when a ninja does a mission, they are going to need help no matter what. Doing missions in a group has shown much higher sucess rates than solo missions. For a 'genius,' your not that bright if you don't even know the basic fundamentals of ninjas. I digress, anyways, since we've all gotten to know each other a little better, let me say one more thing. I don't like being considered your superior, teacher, or master, especially since we're all the same age. So just treat like a frined or something. Okay? "

John replies "You got it Rey!! By my standards, you'll be just like us, only a really powerful jonin!"

"That's the spirit!! Now you're all dismissed for now. We'll meet again at noon to get our first mission. You got that?"

"Yes sir!," everyone said and they all left.

End of chapter 1. Come back next week for more excitement!! and hats!!!


	3. Chapter 2 A Big Mission for a New Team

**Chapter 2- A Big Mission for a new team!**

* * *

The next morning, Team Rey waited in the mission room for the 10th Hokage. 

John yelled anxiously, "Man, where is this guy!?!?! Missions are assigned at 9 o' clock!! And it's already 9:30 !!!"

Rey said calmly, "Geez John, you can't blame Lord Hokage for being late. He is getting pretty old. I mean, he's already 71!"

Lucas said, "Thinking" "This old man is still Hokage??? He must be as brittle as a twig!" "Talking" "Whoa. If he's that old, you really can't blame him John."

Then an old voice said, "Hey!! Who you calling old little man?"

The 10th Hokage had just walked in. He had gray hair, with a walking stick and in traditional Hokage robes.

"Hello grandpa, how are you doing today?," asked Rey.

Everybody else thought "What!?!?! Rey's Grandpa is Lord Hokage?!?!"

"That's Lord Hokage to you Rey!" But I'm fine thanks for asking," the 10th said smiling and then muttered "Such a good grandson," as he walked to his desk.

"Okay, your first mission, it's going to be a big S-rank mission but very simple," said the 10th.

"What? What? is it save a princess? fight convicts? save a village?," asked John.

"Escort our embassador and the treaty to the Hidden Sound Village," replied the 10th.

"That's not very big!!!," yelled John, "What do we look like?? Mailmen???!"

The 10th then screamed, "Hey!! This is a big treaty signing, you brat. Finally, we can become friends with the Sound Ninja, the shinobi who have been spying on the Akatsuki even before it became a huge organization and waged war with the 5 great countries. The other 4 kage have already signed it, and I have just signed it also. Now all we need to do is deliver it to the Sound's leader, and have him sign. This will give us a big advantage against the Akatsuki. An opportunity we can't miss! SO deliver the treaty and come home with the ambassador. Any questions?"

"No grandpa, we're good," replied Rey.

"Good," said the 10th, " now prepare for your mission and meet the ambassador at the port. Now then, dismissed!"

The team replied in unison, "Sir!" and disappeared.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2! Please come again when this story starts kickin! 


	4. Chapter 3 The missions and lessons begin

**Chapter 3 The missions and lessons begin!!**

* * *

John, Rey, Lucas, and Kerri were all waiting at the Konoha port for the ambassador. The Konoha Port was a big port where cars, summonings and other means of transportation where located. Just then, the ambassador came in. 

"Well hello there team Rey. I'm the Konoha Ambassador. I've got all I need and am ready to leave," said the Ambassador.

"Good," said Rey, "We'll be traveling on my dragon summoning today. SUMMONING JUTSU!"

In a puff of smoke, a dragon with many body piercings and tattoos appears.

"Hello Rey-Sama. I guess we got a mission to get to," said the dragon.

Rey said, "You guessed right, Ryukin-san. Everyone, meet Ryukin, my riding and fighting dragon."

John yelled in excitement, "Whoa!! That's awesome!!! Rey, you gotta teach me the summoning technique!! I was already taught how to summon toads, but I also want to summon dragons!!"

Rey replied, "Of course John, But I left the summoning contract back at my apartment. I'll teach you later, but for now, we have a mission to do!! So hop on!!"

Then everyone hopped on and Ryukin flew off.

Kerri then yelled, "Whoa!!! This is sooo cool!!!"

Rey then said, "Just hold on and don't fall off!! We'll make it to the Sound Village in by sunset at this rate!!"

Lucas muttered, "Some 'big mission.' God, I can't wait to become a Jonin and leave this team crap behind."

Just then, two shinobi appear out of nowhere and attack Ryukin, causing him to crash.

Rey then yelled, "Everyone get ready!! Turtle formation!!! Protect the ambassador."

The four ninja surrounded the ambassador with kunai in hand. Then their attackers appeared wearing the Akatsuki uniform!!

The Akatsuki member with a giant claw for a right arm said, "It seems you are from Konoha and are heading to the Sound Village. It appears our information about the Sound betraying us was true, eh Hanzo?"

Hanzo, the other Akatsuki member said, "I guess so Ken. I guess so."

"Stay back!! I'm warning you!! We are Shinobi of Konoha!!! Stay sharp team!! They may not be as strong as the top 9 S-rank Akatsuki members, but I know who they are and they are quite strong! The one with the crab arm is Imato Kento-A traitor of the Hidden Mist Village. Also known as 'The Crab of The Mist'. How's Your sensei doing?"

Ken smiled and said, "Oh Kisame? He's doing great. For you to know who my sensei is, you must have fought him before. Ahh yes, Sensei told me about you, Yukuzu Rey, 'Konoha's Red Dragon.' I expected someone as strong as you to be older, considering the scorch marks you left on Kisame-sensei are still there!!"

"Glad to hear it," said Rey, "Anyway, the other Akatsuki member is Nattori Hanzo, a shinobi of the hidden snow village. He attempted to try and take over the snow village, but was stopped. He can also use snow jutsus in a place with no snow! So get ready for a sudden drop in temperature!"

"I believe," said Hanzo, "that's my line!! Ice style! Avalanche Jutsu!!!"

Then all of a sudden, snow began to form above them. The giant pile of snow then began to fall towards Team Rey.

"I've got this!!," yelled Lucas, "Fire style! Fire dome jutsu!!"

Lucas then started to breathe out fire which started to circle around the group protecting them from the snow. Then Rey began to make a handsign.

"My turn," said Rey, "Fire style: Five dragons strike!"

As the snow melted and the dome vanished, lava came out of the ground, forming four dragons. The four flew into the sky, with Rey jumping up there. Then the five of them shot out giant fire blasts. A big explosion occurred and the team escaped in the smoke on Ryukin.

"Don't worry, Hanzo, I got a tracer crab on their dragon. We'll get them later," said Ken.

"We better, Ken," said Hanzo, "We'd better."

Meanwhile, Team Rey kept flying, this time above the clouds.

"You can thank me later, guys," said Lucas. "Someone has to be competent on this team."

"Hey!! What are you saying!," shouted John, "Rey was the one who got us outta there!"

"Please, John," said Lucas, "If it wasn't for my fire dome, we would have been crushed by snow! But still, Rey, that was some firepower."

"Not just some," said Ryukin, "It's one of the greatest attacks taught to him by the elder dragons! You should be more respectful Lucas."

"Yeah Lucas," Rey said. "You may have some more tricks up your sleeve than John and Kerri, but it gives you no excuse to be a jerk. We're all on the same team."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas muttered. "Just stay out of my way and do what I say and maybe you two will as great as me."

"EXCUSE ME?!?!," yelled John and Kerri.

"Okay, okay, everyone, calm down!," yelled Rey. "It's been some first day, we won't make it by sunset now. Let's set up camp and rest for the night. Ryukin is a little hurt and the ambassador must be exhausted. Am I right Ambassador?"

"Yeah, I could use some sleep after all this excitement," said the Ambassador.

So the group landed, and set up camp. While The John, Kerri, and the Ambassador were making dinner, Rey pulled aside Lucas for a lecture.

"Lucas," started Rey, "You can't keep thinking about yourself and thinking of yourself as the superior one you know. You don't see me acting like you when it's clear that I am so more experienced and better than the 3 of you combined. You have a lot of talent. But you got to use it to help us all. Your dome almost scorched Kerri!"

"It's not my fault they can't be as good as me. They hold us back, Rey," said Lucas.

"They don't hold us back Lucas," said Rey calmly. "They will if you think that, but if you use your head and think, they could become the greatest team members you could have. John can summon also and has been taught the Uzumaki teachings-the teachings of the jutsus of the great Naruto. Kerri has been taught how to heal and is quite an alchemist. She can make potions or poisons with the skill of a jonin. Teamwork is something that Konoha emphasizes so much. That's why we think of each other as family. It's time you do the same."

"Whatever," said Lucas as he walked away.

Rey sighed and went back to healing Ryukin.

The next morning, Rey came into John and Lucas' tent and said, "Kerri's gone!!"

* * *

That's chapter 3!! Tune in next time! 


	5. A lesson Learned and a mission ending!

**Chapter 4-A lesson Learned and a mission ending!**

* * *

The three ninja searched the perimeter, looking for clues to where Kerri might have gone. 

"Look!," exclaimed John, "A note on the ground!!! And here's Kerri's weapon's pouch!"

Rey grabbed the note and read it aloud.

"It says:

'We have your precious teamate, You think your quite clever hiding the treaty and your location. Well, maybe your teamates shouldn't wander so far away from camp! You are to meet 500 yards west of this location by noon today. Bring the treaty, and we will release the girl and might let you live. Don't show up in time, we kill the girl.'

Then it has the red akatsuki cloud on the bottom of the note."

"We can't let Kerri jeopardize this mission!!," said Lucas, "You said it yourself, Rey, this mission and treaty could become a great asset to the war!!"

"But we can't leave Kerri!," argued John, "This was her first mission! She's our teamate!!! Our friend!"

"Friend?," asked Lucas with some anger in his voice, "She was a teamate, she knew the stakes, she was dead weight, a mission is more important than a teamate! Have you forgotten, John? Don't let friendships prevent you from completing missions!"

"No!," yelled Rey. "We are going to save her. Don't you remember what I said to you last night Lucas?!!! We're a team, we look out for each other, now I have a plan, listen up. Ryukin-san!!! Take the Ambassador to the Sound village and ask for reinforcements!"

"Right!!," said Ryukin. The Ambassador got on and the dragon sped our of sight

One hour has passed, and Team Rey, minus Kerri, was already on their way to the rendezvous point. As they got near, Rey signaled that the group stop and hide in the bushes.

"Let me check this out," whispered Rey, "Ryugan! Dragon's elder's eyes!"

Rey's pupils covered both of his eyes. He was able to zoom in at the meeting point. He saw the two Akatsuki members, and Kerri. He also saw that the two out with Kerri were just clones, and the real Ken and Hanzo were in the trees above.

"Okay, let's go with plan 3 for this situation. We all know what we're gonna do when a certain scenario happens right?

"Right," whispered John and Lucas.

The three walked up to the Akatsuki clones.

Ken's clone said, "Well well, looks like you were right Hanzo, they did come for the girl."

"Where's the treaty?," said Hanzo's clone with suspicion.

"Right here," said Rey as he threw them a rolled up scroll with the word's "Sound Treaty" written on them.

"Heheheh," chuckled Ken, "Wow, I never thought Konoha's Red Dragon would give up this easily. Here's the girl." He threw her all the way and into Rey's arms.

"There's a reason I'm called the Red Dragon," said Rey calmly. "And it's not just because I trained with the Dragon elders and have red hair." He then made a quick handsign.

"It's because I love playing with fire and explosions!!! Go!!!"

The treaty in clone Ken's hand exploded and John and a shadow came out of the bushes heading for clone Hanzo.

"Now I get a turn!!," shouted John with excitement. "An Uzumaki John original!:Projected Rasengan!!!!"

In John's and his clones hands was a rasengan. Then in a second, the sphere was shot straight at Hanzo's clone and sent him flying. Just then the real Ken and Hanzo appeared out of the trees and on the floor.

Hanzo then replied, "That's quite the performance. Giving a fake treaty and destroying our clones in less than 15 seconds. As expected from the Red Dragon."

"Duh," replied Rey. "Especially since my ryugan can copy something so perfectly. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a treaty to deliver. Retreat!" Rey then threw a smoke bomb.

"Not so fast!," yelled Ken. "Summoning: Krakken Prison!!" A puff of smoke appeared, and several tentacles came out of the smoke and grabbed John, Lucas, and Kerri, while Rey dodged the tentacle.

"Guys!!," screamed Rey as horrible memories started coming back.

* * *

Flashback

It was Rey's second mission as a Jonin, which was about 1 year ago. This A-Rank mission was to capture Hoshigaki Kisame, who was dangerously close to the borders Fire Country. Rey and his older teamates, Kimi, Jack, and Zoko, had just ambushed Kisame.

Zoko said, "We got you surrounded Kisame! There's nobody here to save you since Itachi is missing. Give up!"

Kisame chuckled and said, "Oh no... how will I teach my new student then? Oh I know, with training dummies! Summoning: Krakken Prison!!"

Just then Kisame disappeared in a puff of smoke, and giant tentacles appeared and grabbed everyone, but Rey, who doged it due to his Ryugan.

"Guys!! Let them go!!," screamed Rey as he began making a handsign. "Fire style: Dragon's breath jutsu!" Just then a blast of fire headed straight for Kisame through all the smoke.

"Gahh!" screamed Kisame. "How did you see me? No matter, your teamates are being crushed as we speak."

"No..." whispered Rey as he began a handsign and shot fire at the tentacles, but left no marks.

"It's no use boy, The Krakken's skin is fireproof, and basically invincible!," yelled Kisame.

"Rey!! Run!!! This mission is too big for you!!," screamed Kimi. "Don't worry about us! Report this to your gramps!"

"Go Rey, you've done well for your second Jonin mission," said Jack.

"Go become a great ninja Rey," said Zoko. "Finish your training with the dragon elders, make us proud... gahh!!!!!"

As Zoko finished speaking, the Krakken crushed the three Jonin.

"Zoko-sensei...I won't let you down!," thought Rey. "I'll take my revenge on you Hoshigaki Kisame! Remember who gave you those scorch marks! Yukuzu Rey! Konoha's Red Dragon!"

Rey then vanished in flames.

"Yukuzu Rey huh?," said Kisame. "I'll remember that. But for now, I should try and get these burns healed."

End Flashback

* * *

"I won't let you," started Rey, "hurt my friends!!" he then removed his shrit, revealing a tattoo of 4 dragons on his chest. He began a handsign and the tattoos began to move, each one heading for a limb. As the four dragons reached the end. Rey's skin began to turn red and resembled red dragon scales. 

"Dragon's blessing!," screamed Rey, as his trnasformation into a dragon was completed. The red dragon made a handsign, and lava began to come out of the ground.

"Dragon art-Fire Ocean!!" The Krakken, Hanzo and Ken began to sink and burn as if it was quicksand.

"Impossible!!," said Ken. "You actually burned the Krakken's skin?!?! Not only that, you trapped us in lava?!?! Curse you Konoha's Red Dragon!!!" GAHHH!"

As the Krakken's grip released from the pain of the burns, the three genin fell, but Dragon Rey caught them and escaped, leaving Hanzo, Ken, and the Krakken to burn.

"Shit," thought Hanzo. "I can't make snow here!! The lava's too hot!! As if it's from the sun!! Guhh!! Looks like the end..."

Just then the lava disappeared into the ground, and a girl appeared, and began healing his three comrades with a healing field that covered the burnt area.

"Denzi?," wondered Hanzo. "How did you know?"

"A little birdy told me," replied the girl as a paper crane appeared. "Pain didn't want to take any chances and asked Konan-sensei to look after you. But it still seems they got away."

"Gee ya think?," said Ken with anger. "That Yukuzu Rey can be quite the fighter. To think, we are all the same age. You, me, Hanzo, and those Konoha ninja. yet, we're all on different levels. We'd be goners if it weren't for you, Denzi."

"Of course," said Denzi. "After all, I was taught by Konan, who is clearly stronger than both Kisame and Zetsu."

"Hey shut up!," said Hanzo. "It's not my fault that Zetsu doesn't know any snow techniques!! He just found me while he was in the land of snow!"

"Well, I was caught by Itachi, who gave me to Kisame. when I was just a wee boy."

"Okay, enough reminiscing you guys," said Denzi. "We need to report back now."

"Right," said Hanzo. Then the three flew on Denzi's paper bird.

Meanwhile, Dragon Rey had just made it to the borders of the sound village. Waiting there were sound medics, along with the sound head shinobi, Ryukin, and the Konoha Ambassador.

"Rey-sama!," said Ryukin with joy. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive you fool!!," yelled Rey. "No I'm not Rey, I'm just another person with 3 Leaf Genin who has the dragon's blessing."

"Well, sorry for being happy!," said Ryukin.

"No," said Rey, "I'm sorry, it's been a long battle, and these genin need medical attention, quickly!"

"We're fine," said Kerri and John.

"But Lucas is unconscious," said John.

"Let me take a look at him," said Kerri.

She then examined Lucas and then looked suprised and began healing him.

"His organs have ruptured and his ribs are broken! I need help."

"Allow me," said The Sound Leader, "I am a great medical ninja." He then sat next to Kerri and started healing Lucas, while the other medics started helping the John and Rey with minor wounds.

"My my," said The Sound Leader, "You're quite the medic too, little girl."

After a few minutes, Lucas regained consciousness and said weakly, "Huh? Where am I and who are you?"

"I am the shinobi leader of the Sound Village, Kabuto Yakushi." said the sound leader. "You are in the sound village."

"Kabuto?," asked John. "But you were around even when my gramps was a genin. Why are you still alive?"

"You're Naruto's grandchild?" asked Kabuto. "Well, it's all thanks to Lord Orochimaru's immortality jutsu, which I have perfected. This body will last me an eternity with all the research I did. In fact, right now I'm using advance medical jutsu to repair your bones and organs. I'm suprise you know this jutsu also. I sent a scroll to each village with all my medical jutsus and research as a peace offering. You must be an advance medical ninja to have been able to learned my jutsus."

"Hehe," Kerri giggled and blushed as she replied. "Thank you."

"Do you see the importance of teamwork now, Lucas?," asked Rey, who had changed back to a human. "It's teamwork that saved you, and teamwork that will help us win the war against the Akatsuki. Which is why I ask you Kabuto-sama..." The Konoha Ambassador then presented the treaty and continued Rey's sentence, "Will you accept this treaty and help the Five Great Countries against the akatsuki?"

"The sound village," started Kabuto, "will accept this treaty, and will deliver all our information on the akatsuki to all countries who oppose them."

The sound ninja cheered and The Konoha ninja, Ambassador, and the Sound Villagers exchanged handshakes.

"I can't believe," said Lucas, "How stupid I am. All this time, I thought that people and bonding make people weak. But it's the opposite, people help other people. I'm glad that I am alive, and it's all thanks to Kerri and Kabuto. I'm also sorry for being such a jerk."

"It's okay, Lucas," said Rey. "What's important is that you learned your lesson.

"Can we all be friends now?," asked Kerri.

"You got it, Kerri," said Rey. "Now we can all go on missions, as a family."

"Why?," asked John. "Cause we're all orphans with no parents and we're the closest to family we have other than Rey's grandpa?"

"Well yeah," said Rey, "But I was trying to be poetic."

Lucas then said, "Well I guess it was poetic. But I'm going to rest now."

And Team Rey left the Sound Village 3 days later. Lucas developed a better attitude, and Team Rey did more missions together for a long time.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4!!! Now I'm going to make a timeskip now, so don't be alarmed! That's all folks... for now mega lol! 


	6. Prologue Timeskip

**Timeskip Prologue**

* * *

After the Sound Treaty Mission, Team Rey continued to go on missions together. Two years later, Lucas, John and Kerri became chunin, and jonin 3 years after that. Then after a year of being jonin, Rey left the village secretly to complete his dragon training. John also left to follow in his family's traditions, and make the trip to the Myouboku montain to learn from the toads, leaving only Lucas and Kerri to go on missions together. However, while this was going on, The Akatsuki were growing stronger, capturing the other tailed beasts that have been freed from the statue by the 7th hokage and the 5th kazekage during their time, and recruiting new members and students for the original nine, who have been brought back to life by Pain, to train. It has been 10 years since that first mission of team Rey, and 5 years since John and Rey left, and both Rey and Lucas have returned back to Konoha. Who knows what has happened since then?

* * *

That's the timeskip prologue. Stay tune!! 


	7. Chapter 5 Familiar Faces, New Problems

**Chapter 5- Familiar Faces, New Problems**

* * *

Kerri and Lucas were standing at the Konoha port, anxious to see their friends. 

Lucas said, "I wonder if John learned anything cool. I heard that the path to Toad Mountain is dangerous."

Kerri replied, "I wonder what Rey looks like now. I heard that once you reach certain dragon ranks, you get cool tattoos."

Lucas then yelled with excitement, "Look! It's a dragon! It's not Ryukin-San, and it doesn't look like Rey. This one is gold and red."

Then as the dragon got close to the ground, It turned to Lucas and Kerri and began to speak.

"Oh my my, is it really you guys? You've grown up, haven't you? How do you like my new look?"

The dragon then turned into a taller Rey, with red dragon tattoos on his face, and red hair with gold streaks. Rey then walked up to Lucas and Kerri.

"Where's John? I'm pretty sure he was here when I left you."

"Look up Rey!!"

A giant toad then appeared in the air and landed right next to the three friends. Then John jumped down, with a scroll on his back, and some whiskers on his cheeks.

"Thanks for the ride Gamakichi. Wow, you guys have sure changed. Is that you Rey? Boy, you've changed too."

Rey examined the whiskers on John's cheeks and thought "Did the toad elders really go through with it? Is the nine-tails really in him? Is this what the dragon elders meant by a new responsibility?"

* * *

Flashback

On Dragon Island, an island filled with volcano's and dragons flying around, Rey stands in front of the four dragon elders.

The Grey and blue elder said, "Rey, we have just spoke to the toad elders. Your friend John, has been infused with the kyuubi."

The gold dragon then spoke. "The nine-tailed fox has been passed down from Uzumaki to Uzumaki. And when the jinchuriki dies, the toad elders come to reseal it into the great toad sage statue. Seems John is the heir to the kyuubi powers."

The silver dragon then said, "Because of the akatsuki, now John will be targeted. They always find the jinchuriki, but they have yet to discover where the bijuu goes when the jinchuriki dies, thanks to the toads and their sealing statue. You have reached the rank of dragon master, the next promotion will be your last, dragon elder. But that won't happen for awhile. Your gramps was the only shinobi to ever reach elder rank, and he reached it when he was 50. So until then, your new responsibility will to be watch John, as requested by the elder toads."

Then the fourth elder, who was gold and silver said, "Always be alert, Rey, although all the tailed beasts are freed at the moment, that doesn't mean they'll be free forever. We received reports that Pain is keeping the original akatsuki members immortal with some jutsu, so they can keep finding the tailed beasts."

"However," said the Grey and blue elder, "because of Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara, the akatsuki's sealing statue has been destroyed, and takes about another 50 years to make another."

"However," int erupted the gold dragon, "We have received more reports that some jinchuriki's have already been captured by the akatsuki, so they must be imprisoning them until the statue is completed."

"I understand," said Rey, "I will guard Rey with my life."

End flashback

* * *

"Rey?" said John. "HEY REY!" 

"Wha? oh," said Rey after being startled by John. "I was just thinking was all. Anywho, It's been nice seeing you all again. Let's have go out to eat tonight after we report back to gramps and remake team Rey."

"Oh," said Kerri, "I wish I could, but I have plans tonight, got to go help at the academy."

"Yeah," said John, "I got to clean up my apartment tonight. Who knows how messy it got all these years."

"You still got me Rey," said Lucas, "I'm free tonight, and really hungry."

"A party of two?," asked Rey. "That's just as good as a party of four! You got it Lucas."

The team then walked to the Hokage mansion and got reinstated as "Team Rey" again.

At the mansion, the 10th was yelling at Rey.

"Why in the hell were you missing for about 5 years?!?!" yelled Lord Hokage. "I've sent about 100 of my best squads of jonins and ANBU looking for you!"

"Gramps I was at Dragon island!!," screamed Rey, "Don't you read your memos?!"

"NOOOO!!!," screamed Lord Hokage, as he ran out the room. Then Lord Hokage's aid Jimmy began to speak.

"Uhh... yeah, he didn't take his medicine today, so here's the forms to fill out. Bring them back tomorrow, and you can start doing missions together again."

The four ninjas left, Kerri went to the academy, John went to his apartment, leaving Lucas and Rey to go get something to eat. They went to an old ramen bar.

"Two bowls of ramen please!," said Rey.

"Okay, Rey," said Nina, Ayame's(The girl who worked at the ramen shop) granddaughter, and new owner of Ichiraku Ramen. "Ramen's free, Rey, my treat."

"You're such a sweetie, Nina. Thanks." said Rey with a smile.

After the ramen was delivered, Lucas and Rey began to talk and eat.

"So after John left, it was just you and Kerri?," asked Rey as he slurped some noodles.

"Yup," said Lucas, "We've gotten real close. I think I might ask her out. What do you think?"

"You haven't asked her out on a date yet?," said Rey with shock. "Well actually, I asked her out a month or two before I left."

Lucas looked anxious and said, "Really? What happened? She turn you down? I really like her, got any advice? I don't want to get rejected by her."

* * *

Flashback

Rey and Kerri are standing outside at night, five years ago.

"So how about it?," asked Rey. "Go out with me?"

"I...," started Kerri, who started to blush. "I want to, but can't."

"Whoa... I didn't know you were taken Kerri," said Rey.

"I'm not!," said Kerri. "I really like you, it's just that, I don't want to risk anything. If we got too close with each other, and either of us were to die during a mission, I don't know what I'd do.Do you understand Rey? If I got into a relationship, I don't think I could stand the thought of losing my lover, especially if he's a ninja."

"I understand, Kerri," said Rey. "I think we should just be friends, for our own sakes."

End Flashback

* * *

Rey thought 'Should I warn Lucas? He might think I'm trying to keep him away from Kerri, so no. But I should talk to Kerri before he asks her out.' 

Rey then said, "Just say you really like her and ask her out. That's all I can say. Ask her out after tomorrow's mission. Now let's finish our ramen before it get's cold and soggy."

After they said goodbye, Rey walked to the academy, where the night classes were just ending. He waited outside and when he saw Kerri, he walked up to her.

"We need to talk. Come on, I'll buy us some drinks."

The two went to a bar, and had some drinks of sake.

"Lucas," started Rey after he took a sip, "is planning on asking you out tomorrow."

Kerri's eyes widened, "R-really? He wants to ask me out?"

Rey nodded. "Now I don't know if you changed your opinion on relationships since I asked you out, but I must warn you, Lucas really likes you. If you want to go out with him, then good for you. But if you say no, do it nicely. It's not good to crush a persons want."

"I don't want to go out with him though," said Kerri quietly, "I want to go out with you now."

Rey then looked suprised, "What happened to 'If I got into a relationship, I don't think I could stand the thought of losing my lover, especially if he's a ninja?'"

"I've decided," said Kerri as she blushed and smiled, "to take a chance with you Rey, you're so strong. I think neither of us will die as long as we're together as a team. I've also always liked you since I met you. I know exactly what to do with Lucas. Don't worry."

* * *

That's chapter 5! What is it with Naruto and flashbacks? Oh well. Stay tuned or else! 


End file.
